Need Help Please!
by Rikuluver4ever
Summary: Naruto/OC Naruto is training to be the next Hokage when a girl with a mysterious past is found. Will they ever learn to get along?
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**This is a story requested by XXWaffleLuvaXx. **

**It's my first shot at a somewhat action story. Although romance is going to be strong. It's also my first shot at something other than first POV. Now, there are elements that are not cannon. I am completely caught up on the manga and so something that is inconsistent is most likely intended.**

Naruto sighed with relief as he escaped the Hokage tower for the day. He was really beginning to question his goal as Hokage. He used his recently found bloodline limit that gave his father the name Yellow Flash to get past the village gates without being seen. He liked peaceful walks in the forest without being interrupted by random people who either want to give more paper work that Tsunade passed on or an autograph. He shook his head with a sigh his shaggy hair swaying with the motion. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and his mind ran briefly over his new outfit. When he officially became the Hokage's apprentice the council had told him to, "Do away with that ridiculous color". Naruto, being the rebellious man that he was, kept his favorite color. He argued that it made him think of his parents. After all red and yellow made orange. He wore black cargo pants lined in orange with a black t-shirt and an orange jacket that was left open revealing a replica of the first Hokage's necklace. After shattering the actual one in the fight with Pein he felt naked without it and made a copy. Naruto's expression turned from a content smile to an annoyed scowl as thunder clouds appeared in the not too far distance. He frowned when he felt a spike of chakra coming from the same direction as the storm. Without thinking he flashed towards the area. The closer he got the less apparent the storm became. When he arrived to where the center of the storm would be it had disappeared. In the middle of a clearing was an unconscious woman. He guess he was around his age but wasn't sure. She had long black hair that fell around her pale frame. From what he could see she was wearing a short kimono like dress that was black with red trim and black ninja sandals. He knelt down by the girl checking her pulse before lifting her in his arms and making his way to the hospital. After she was checked in and told them all he knew he was told he'd be informed when she woke up. About a week later while doing Tsunade's paperwork he was asked to go to the hospital. He walked up to Sakura, who was head of the staff.

"What's up?"

Sakura looked up from her clipboard.

"That girl you found is awake. She won't talk to anyone. We were hoping you could get some information out of her."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what the Interrogation Unit is for?"

Sakura sighed.

"You really think she deserves to go through that?"

Naruto grumbled slightly entering the room Sakura pointed too. Inside was the girl. She was looking out the window.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

Naruto pulled a chair next to the bed sitting down. The girl looked over at Naruto exposing a pair of dark red eyes.

"If you're planning on getting information out of me you might as well leave."

Her voice was soft and higher in pitch.

"Why is that?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Why were you in that clearing?

"Why were you?"

"Well, I felt chakra and saw that storm and- Hey! I ask the questions!"

The girl snorted looking away.

"You're the next Hokage? Must not have been much of a selection."

Naruto scowled.

"Who are you to judge? You don't know anything!"

"Exactly, which is why you shouldn't waste time asking me questions."

Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Can you at least give a name?"

The girl sighed softly.

"Akemi. Akemi Mizu."

"Thanks."

Without another word Naruto left the room facing an impatient looking Sakura.

"Well?"

"Her name is Akemi Mizu. Now, I'm tired and irritated and going home."

Naruto left a gaping Sakura behind walking out of the hospital. Something about that girl just irritated him to no end. Naruto left Ichiraku's in a pretty good mood. Tsunade hadn't forced any paper work on him and he even got some training in. So when an Anbu appeared next to him Naruto was not happy.

"What?"

"Lady Hokage needs to see you right away."

Naruto sighed thanking the unknown man before walking towards the office. She wouldn't care if I was a little late. I walked through the door dodging a flying book.

"What took you so damn long brat!"

Naruto shrugged at the older blond.

"Well, this old man had a hard time crossing the street so-"

"Save it brat. I swear you're more like Kakashi every day. Anyway, after a thorough investigation of Akemi-"

"She actually talked?"

Tsunade threw another book hitting Naruto in the face.

"Shut up and listen. Anyway, she has no village affiliation and little memory of her past. Ino did a very thorough scan. So she's joining the shinobi ranks. However, she needs to be watched over the next twelve months and a place to stay."

"Don't say it. Please don't say it."

"Naruto, your mission for the next twelve months is to watch over Akemi Mizu. She'll be living with you."

Naruto groaned.

"This sucks."

"I didn't realize you hated me that much already. Not like the feeling isn't mutual."

Naruto looked behind him seeing Akemi. She was wearing the same outfit but her hair was tied into a braid that had a red ribbon braided through it.

"I'm glad you two will be able to get along. Now get out of my office."

Naruto sighed wondering if Karma was out to get him.

"Come on. I'll show you my house."

Soon enough they were standing in front of a small apartment complex.

"I live on the second floor, room 218."

He opened the door letting Akemi through.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

The apartment was small. There was a combined kitchen and living room that had a bright orange wall where a black couch centered in front of it where a small TV was. The other walls were painted black and had bookshelves filled with scrolls and books. The floor was dark brown hard wood. The kitchen was pretty small painted the same orange and black color scheme. Akemi wondered if he was color blind. There was a door that led to the bedroom and bathroom.

"It's very orange."

Naruto scowled.

"You don't have to stay here you know. If you don't like it then leave."

"Actually I do have to stay here. The Hokage has given orders."

Naruto sighed. Something about her somehow brought the worst out of him. Maybe it was because she reminded him of her.

"Are you related to the Uchiha clan?"

Akemi glared as the room's temperature decreased rapidly.

"I am not associated to anyone in that clan."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the violent response.

He watched Akemi calm down and noticed the temperature rise back to normal.

"Did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make the temperature drop like that."

Akemi sighed with annoyance.

"That happens when I get angry."

"Why?"

"I can control the elements. It's a bloodline limit."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Seriously? Can you show me?"

Akemi looked out the window at the bright blue sky. It darkened rapidly before a bolt of lightning struck the ground and the sky cleared up.

"Holy shit."

Akemi shrugged.

"It takes a lot of chakra control. My emotions sometimes affect it."

"So you can do whatever you want with the weather and shit?"

Akemi nodded.

"Pretty much."

She picked up a book from a shelf.

"Is this really important to you?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Not really."

Naruto watched in fascination as ice started creeping across the book. When the book was entirely encased with ice Akemi threw it on the ground shattering it. Naruto gaped at the shards of the book.

"I don't remember much, but I knew that this blood line limit was extinct until I was born. I know I was hunted down. I know that even my parents were in the mob."

Akemi shrugged looking away from the ice that was beginning to melt.

"It made me powerful. That's all that counts."

Naruto frowned.

"Too much power is as bad as not enough power."

Akemi shook her head.

"It's what kept me alive."

Naruto sighed thinking once more of Sasuke. As much as he disliked this girl, was it dislike? He didn't really know. All he knew was that he wasn't going to let another person fall into the darkness of power.

**So, I think I accidently made Naruto OOC. -. - Just to clarify Naruto and the gang are 20 Neji and them 21 etc. I'm not entirely sure how old the sensei's are supposed to be but I'm putting them in their forties. And I'm guessing Tsunade in her 70s. If anyone has a more accurate age I would be grateful. As Always reviews are very much appreciated. Especially since I'm in unfamiliar territory. Lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Sorry about the late update. My sister just had her baby and so it's all very hectic. **

Akemi cringed at the bright colors that continued in Naruto's bedroom. The thought of Naruto put a scowl on Akemi's face. He was just so annoying with his orange, and his jerkish attitude. Speak of the devil. Naruto walked in.

"You like orange don't you."

Naruto shrugged.

"I'm going to get ramen. According to Tsunade you've got to stick by me so let's go."

Akemi frowned in confusion.

"What's ramen?"

Naruto nearly fell.

"You've never had ramen before?"

Akemi shook her head.

"What is it?"

Naruto sighed as if he needed to explain something to a child.

"Only the best food in the world! Come on."

Naruto grabbed Akemi and flashed out of the house. When he stopped he felt Akemi shove her way out of his arms.

"What the hell was that?"

Naruto blinked.

"My bloodline limit."

Akemi drew in a shaky breath before exhaling.

"Never do that again."

Naruto shrugged sitting on one of the stools patting one next to him. Akemi sighed sitting down next to him. Ayame appeared with a bright smile.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto gave a bright smile and to Akemi he seemed like an entirely different person. This Naruto actually seemed nice.

"Hey Ayame. I'll have the usual."

She looked at Akemi for her order.

"One chicken ramen please."

Ayame smiled.

"Coming right up!"

Naruto soon dug into his first of four bowels of ramen. When Akemi picked up her chopsticks the sleeves of her kimono fell back revealing a black tattoo on the inside of her arm a couple inches above her wrist. It was a cluster of various kanji surrounded by a ring of more kanji. Naruto recognized it immediately as a seal.

"What's that for?"

Akemi glanced at the tattoo.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

Naruto wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. Soon enough Naruto and Akemi were walking home.

"So all you can remember is that you were hated for your blood line limit?"

Akemi nodded.

"Does that have to do with that seal on your arm?"

Akemi shook her head.

"Then what is it? I've come across a lot of seals and I've never seen anything like that."

"I got it sometime ago."

Naruto frowned at her cryptic words.

"You're not one for giving information are you?"

"Is any ninja supposed to give information away freely?"

Naruto laughed stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I guess not."

Naruto paused giving a mischievous smile.

"You want to spar?"

Akemi raised an eyebrow.

"A spar?"

"Yeah. Let's see how you fare against the future Hokage."

"If you're the next Hokage I feel bad for this village."

Naruto scoffed.

"People always underestimate me. I'm not called Konoha's Second Yellow Flash for nothing."

Akemi sighed.

"Fine. Only rules are no permanent damage."

Naruto grinned.

"Follow me."

Akemi looked around the large area. There were a lot of trees and a large lake. Off to the side were three posts.

"This is training ground seven. It holds a lot of memories for me."

Naruto slid into a fighting stance.

"Ready?"

Akemi followed suit into her own stance.

"Ready."

In a flash Naruto was in front of Akemi going for a roundhouse kick. Akemi ducked throwing a couple shurikin. Naruto dodged watching them hit a tree. He looked at Akemi who was running through some hand seals.

"Water style: Raging hurricane!"

Water rose from the lake rushing towards Naruto. Naruto ran through his own seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu!"

A large ball of fire hit the wall of water creating steam that enveloped the area.

Naruto closed his eyes concentrating on his hearing. He heard running to his left and when he turned to block he found himself facing a large white tiger.

"What the hell!"

Naruto flashed out of the way. Slowly the steam dissipated revealing a smirking Akemi. Naruto looked around. He was surrounded by cats. Prowling in a circle around Naruto were four large cats. There was a white tiger, a sandy colored lioness, a black panther, and a cheetah.

"Give up Naruto. You're surrounded. One move and they'll pounce."

"You have a summoning contract?"

Akemi nodded.

"Exotic cats."

Naruto closed his eyes trying to think of a solution to this. Naruto smirked before twenty Narutos appeared attacking the large cats.

Akemi looked surprised as Naruto charged at her. Akemi placed her hands on the ground and watched as ice spread from her fingertips. Naruto hit the frozen water sliding across the path. Akemi formed small ice needles shooting them at Naruto. Doing an awkward slide he barely dodged. Akemi frowned walking across the ice with no problem.

"You said you wanted to see my seal?"

Akemi but her thumb running blood over the black seal with a cloud of smoke Akemi held a long pure white blade.

"You do kenjutsu?"

Akemi slid into an unfamiliar stance.

"Dance of Aphrodite."

Akemi flipped the sword so that the sharp end aimed away from Naruto before going through a graceful set of moves attacking Naruto. He flashed away slipping on the ice. He wasn't much for sword fighting. He created more shadow clones running towards Akemi with a weakened rasengan. If he could slide through an opening he could get a hit in. One moment they were charging and the next Naruto had Akemi pinned to the ground, a swirling rasengan just above her chest.

"Dead."

Akemi scowled shoving him off.

"If I was going all out I'd have won."

"If I went all out this terrain would have been destroyed."

Akemi stared at Naruto trying to figure out if he was serious. She was surprised to find no humor in his expression. He really was that strong.

"I guess you'll make a better Hokage than I thought."

Naruto gave a bright smile.

Akemi looked at Naruto as if analyzing him.

"You're acting different from when I first met you."

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Akemi shrugged.

"You're nicer."

Naruto shrugged it off as the left the training field. Neither of them noticed a shadowed figure watching them from the trees.

**So, I'm not an action writer really. So the fight scenes in this aren't that great. I'm focusing more on the romance side of it. Anyway, please review. I'd really appreciate feedback on my writing.**


End file.
